A Brittle Madness
by YoungFlower
Summary: This is my first fic. Kitty's human cousin stays at the Institute. She learns how easily assumptions can ruin lives. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't write in accents for fear of screwing it all up, so just pretend. No, I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any characters with the exception of Nikki Berelli.

Bright, warm rays of April sunlight streamed in through the window and onto the peaceful face of Kitty Pryde. She didn't stir. Kurt frowned, temporarily defeated by Kitty's deep slumber and lack of annoyance. His expression changed suddenly to that of an evil madman. Grinning psychotically, he retuned the radio, turned the volume to max, and flipped it on. Excruciatingly loud heavy metal blasted, slightly shaking the room. Kitty flung herself out of bed, screaming. She ran to the stereo and shut it off.

"Kurt! You like, terrified me! It's Sunday morning, let me sleep!"

"It's already eleven. Anyway, Scott told me to wake you up. The professor wants to talk to us." Kitty continued to glare at him.

"So why didn't you just shake me awake?"

"I didn't think of that." Groaning, Kitty put on her bathrobe and followed Kurt downstairs to the dining room. Everyone else had already assembled, even Logan, who was on his second cup of black coffee. Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Good morning, students. I have an important announcement to make. A new student will be arriving at the Institute this afternoon."

The statement invoked excited chatter among the young mutants.

"There's more. This particular student is not a mutant. She is Kitty's cousin, Nikki. Her parents got reassigned to Japan, and felt it would be best if she stayed in the States."

Kitty almost choked on the orange juice she was downing.

"Nikki?!" she asked shrilly.

"Yes."

"NO WAY! This is like, totally awesome! She's gonna be staying at the Institute? Wow! She can share our room, right Rogue? Oh my God! This is so cool!"

"Oh, how cute, their names rhyme. Kitty and Nikki." Kurt laughed.

Kitty scowled at the blue mutant. Jean smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm guessing you two are close."

"Yeah! Nikki used to live right down the street from me! We're like, sisters! You will so love her! She's so funny and nice, and she's a totally awesome artist! This is so cool! Can I go to pick her up, Professor?"

"Of course you can. I realize that you two must have missed each other a lot and have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh, great. Do we have to deal with another Valley Girl now?" Rogue muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. One Kitty was bad enough, but two? Was the professor _trying_ to torture her?

"I'm going to go wash up and figure out what to wear!" Kitty bounced back up the stairs, giggling excitedly.

Logan watched the confused and surprised (and in Rogue's case, pained) faces of the other students. 

"Two half-pints? This could be interesting."

Rogue glared out the window, eyes narrowed, arms folded, lower lip jutting out slightly. Why was the professor doing this to her? She was perfectly fine sitting on the couch, watching TV, but the professor had made her accompany Logan and Kitty to the airport. She didn't even want to meet Kitty's cousin! It would be a nightmare. She'd be stuck listening to them Valley Speak for the entire trip back, then she'd get to room with them too. Why couldn't she have her last moments of sanity to herself? Next to her Kitty was talking a mile a minute about the time Nikki and her tried to make lemonade by putting lemons in a blender when they were seven. In the front, Logan was grumbling about the full parking garage. But it was inevitable now: they were at the airport and Nikki's flight would be arriving soon. Logan pulled into the only parking spot left, and they filed into the airport.

"Aren't you like, so excited, Rogue?"

Rogue looked blankly at Kitty's bright expression.

"Sure."

"It's so cool she gets to stay with us, even though-" Logan glared at her and motioned to the crowd, and she stopped.

"Flight 231 from Kansas City International has arrived on deck C at Gate 32," a disgustingly cheerful voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"That's her plane," Logan said, leading them to dock C.

"I thought you said she lived down the street from you. Aren't you from Illinois?" Rogue inquired.

"The year before I -uh, changed, Nikki moved to Kansas City. It was so awful. The whole thing would have been a lot easier if she was around then."

"Oh." Rogue suddenly felt a little guilty as she saw Kitty's eyes tear. They made it over to Gate 32 C just as people began to file into the airport. A young girl wearing bright red jeans and a black paint-splattered tank top that said "I Love Pollock" on it emerged. Her curly dark brown hair was pulled into a high, tight ponytail. She looked remarkably like Kitty, although her eyes matched the color of her hair and her chin was less defined. When she saw Kitty, she smiled brightly and rushed over to give her a hug.

"Hey Kitty! I've missed you so much! How's up?"  
"Oh, Lord, does she talk like an idiot, too?" Rogue whispered to Logan.

"I can't believe you're here, and you're gonna stay at the Institute! It'll be so great!"

"Yeah, when Mom told me about Japan, I told them I wanted to stay with you. They thought it was a great idea."

"Thank you, Uncle Dan and Aunt Lisa!" Kitty laughed, "You're gonna have so much fun in Bayville. They guys are-"

"Ahem." Logan cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so rude! I'm sorry. I'm Nicole Berelli," she thrust her hand towards Rogue's gloved one.

"I'm Rogue. You like Jackson Pollock?" Nikki nodded excitedly. He's one of my favorite abstract expressionists."

"I'm a fan of Dali myself,"

"Really? Looks like we'll get along fine." She turned to Logan.

"I'm Logan. Do you have your stuff? I don't like crowds." he said gruffly. Nikki nodded, picking up her Care Bears suitcase.

"Good," he replied, sniffing the air, "Let's get outta here."


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning, Kitty was startled awake once more by loud music. This time it was Nikki's.

"So am still waiting for this world to stop hating? Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in!" she belted, dancing around like a wild woman in a tie-dye tank top and jeans along with Amara and Jubilee. Rogue laughed as she began to head bang. Nikki grabbed her gloved hand and started dancing again. To Kitty's surprise, Rogue joined the others, laughing the whole time.

"Hiya Kit!" Nikki said cheerfully, "wanna join?" 

Kitty shook her head, yawning.

"Come on. I have a theory that every day starting with flopping around like an idiot is bound to be a good one," Kitty looked at the clock and declined once more.

"Sorry, I have to get in the shower! Look what time it is!" she reached for her clothes and ran through the wall towards the shower.

When they reached school, Kitty showed her cousin to the office to pick up her homeroom and locker assignments. She showed her around the campus, and then to her locker.

"Here, now you can put away all your stuff,"

Nikki emptied her backpack, which was filled with a sketchpad, some books and various art supplies, and began to put things into her locker.

"Oh, great," Kitty groaned.

"What?!" Nikki looked up, startled.

"The Brotherhood. And ew, Pietro Maximoff is coming over. He's completely in love with himself. It's like, beyond annoying."

Nikki looked at the silver haired boy who was approaching and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll set him straight."

"Nikki..."

Pietro leaned against the lockers next to Nikki and Kitty, smiling slyly.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Pryde."

"She doesn't. I'm her cousin, Nikki Berelli." she held out her hand, which Pietro shook avidly.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff, also known as the hottest guy in Bayville."

Nikki burst out laughing.

"You're the best Bayville has to offer?" she asked skeptically, "I'm going back to Kansas."

The boys Pietro had been walking with began to laugh as he reddened.

"See you later then," he managed to spit out.

"Only if your lucky," she flashed her bright grin at him and shut the locker, then left with Kitty.

Lance Alvers motioned his hand like a jet crashing into the into the ground. He made exploding noises as Todd and Freddy laughed.

"Crash and burn, Pietro."

"Shut up, Alvers!" Pietro whizzed away in embarrassment and fury.

As soon as they were out of eyeshot of the Brotherhood, Kitty hugged Nikki.

"That was so cool, Nikki! He was totally embarrassed!"

"Told you I could take care of myself. So, who was that guy again? He's right, he's pretty cute.

Kitty glared at her cousin.

"Don't get involved in the Brotherhood, trust me."

"So what's this Brotherhood?

Kitty looked around suspiciously, then pulled Nikki aside.

"The X-Men aren't the only mutants in Bayville. The are others, the Brotherhood. They're like, our rivals." she whispered.

"And Pietro is part of the Brotherhood?" Kitty nodded.

"Oh. Well, just because he's your enemy doesn't mean he has to be mine." Their conversation was interrupted by the bell, "Gotta get to homeroom. Love you, cuz!" With that, Nikki dashed down the hall to her homeroom, leaving a frustrated Kitty by herself.

Luckily, Rogue and Evan were in Nikki's first period art class.

"Hey Nikki. I heard you put Pietro in his place. I'm impressed," Rogue smiled as they drew. Lance, who was sitting at a nearby table, leaned closer to listen.

"Well, he's not the only one who can think fast," she replied, eyes fixed on her paper.

"I hate Maximoff! The jerk thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

"I feel bad for being so mean, but he needed a reality check. I am not going to start kissing his feet because he's cute."

"Don't give it a second thought. He's a jerk, and there's not anymore to it."

Lance clenched his fists, ready to hit Evan.

"I think there's more to him than that. I mean why does he act like that? There's always a reason. And anyway, he was nice enough to introduce himself to me."

Rogue and Evan exchanged glances.

"Whatever, Nikki."

She finished her drawing, held it up in front of her, then put it back on the table and signed it. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

"Come on," Rogue said, looking at the drawing, "I'll show you to English." Nikki stood, glanced again at the piece of paper, then followed Rogue out of the room. Lance watched them leave, then picked up Nikki's drawing.

"Wow!" he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket.

Author's Note: In case you don't know, the song is Sum-41's "Still Waiting".


	3. Chapter Three

Pietro strode into the cafeteria, cool blue eyes scanning the crowd. There she was, sitting alone at a table in the corner. It looked like she was drawing something. He pushed his way through the mass of chattering students. He stood next to her table, but she was absorbed in her picture. She was shading in a fat sparrow perched on a tree branch. He leaned over, tugging on one of her dark curls.

"Ding dong."

She looked up and, recognizing him she grinned, then looked back down at her drawing.

"Oh, it's you again. So you're ready for round two?"

"Easy killer," he said, backing up a step, "I came to make peace. I was kinda rude this morning. To make up for it, how about I take you for a round of laser tag on Friday?"

Nikki raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're asking me out? What on Earth makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" she didn't look up from her sketch.

Pietro smiled, pulling out the drawing Lance had shown him. Nikki's eyes widened in shock. There was the portrait she had drawn of him in art.

"Oh." She whipped it out of his hands and stuffed it into her sketch book. "So what time will you pick me up?" Smiling, Pietro pulled up a chair next to her. 

Jean peered through the blinds of the Institute curiously. A blue car had just pulled up to the front gate and was just sitting there.

"Who is that at the gate?" she wondered aloud. Scott, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt shrugged. Nikki ran downstairs, pulling on her black sweater.

"That's my ride, Jean. Bye guys!"

"Hold it!" Scott said sharply, "Where are you going and with whom?" 

"Laser tag, Pietro." All the heads of the students jerked up at the sound of Quicksilver's name. "Can I-"

"What?!" Jean, Scott, and Evan cried at the same time.

"Nikki, what were you thinking?" Kurt moaned.

"I was thinking that he's a really nice, funny guy that I like, and I'm going to be late if you keep interrogating me."

"You can't go on a date with Pietro Maximoff!" Jean exclaimed, "He's in the Brotherhood!"

"I can and I will. I'm not an X-Man. He's not my rival."

"You're not going," Scott said.

"Watch me," she shot back angrily.

"Nikki, don't you dare leave this house."

"Goodbye." she grabbed the front door and left.

"ARGH!" Jean groaned, "It's the Kitty and Lance fiasco all over again!" She rubbed her temples. Kitty came downstairs at that moment.

"Huh?"

"Your cousin is on a date with Quicksilver." Scott said through clenched teeth, "And she completely ignored my orders to stay here."

"What?!" she screamed.

Rogue looked up from her book with a smirk.

"I guess taking a liking to bad boys runs in the family."

Jean and Kitty scowled at her.

"Kitty, you have to talk to her. You know the Brotherhood's bad news. What if he tries to bring Nikki over to their side? Does Pietro even know she's not a mutant? And what will Nikki do when she finds out her boyfriend's daddy wants to destroy the human race?" Scott put his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"I don't think I can do anything, Scott. Nikki is the most stubborn person I know. She doesn't care if other people oppose her, she'll do it anyway. She never listens to anybody. I can try, but I can't make any promises."

"Well, try. If she doesn't straighten up, her recklessness could ruin her life."


	4. Chapter Four

Strobe lights flashed to the beat of throbbing techno music above Pietro's head. He looked around suspiciously for his target, who was almost invisible in her dark clothing. Slowly, he peeked around the corner of the column he was behind, when Nikki tackled him to the ground from behind. She fired into the laser target on the back of his vest.

"300 points! I'm winning, Pietro!" He was up in a flash and shooting before she could blink. Frantically she ducked for cover. Pietro appeared in front of her, his light eyes melding with her dark ones. He pushed a strand of hair that had loosened itself from her ponytail as he tilted her chin upward. At that moment, the music stopped and the lights brightened. His strong gaze penetrated her, and she had to look away.

"That was the most fun I've ever had," Nikki laughed as she got into the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah. I love that game, but it was way better with you. Imagine playing with Toad and Freddy." he smiled, "So do you like it here in Bayville?"

"It was a little strange at first, like seeing Kurt without the image inducer for the first time. And Scott and Jean are so uptight! But I've got Kitty here, and that's great. Kurt and Rogue are cool, and so's Evan."

Pietro cringed a little at the naming of his rival as he started the car.

"So you and Pryde are really close? Funny you two are nothing alike. How come you don't say 'like' a million times a day?"

"Oh my God, shut up! That's like, totally not the way she talks!"

"NO!!" He covered his ears in mock horror.

"It's from her watching Clueless all the time when we were in fifth grade. God, I could recite that whole movie!" she laughed.

"Please, don't!" Pietro smiled.

"You know, Pietro, the guys at the Institute said you were horrible. You proved them wrong."

"Why'd you go out with me if you're part of them? Don't you care? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but-"

"Because I could tell that there's something about you, an aura. You're a really good person, even if you do come off as an asshole."

"Well I'm not sure about that, but I'm glad you took me up on my offer."

"Me too." They reached the front gate of the Institute, and Pietro turned off the car. He looked at Nikki.

"Will it sound like a line if I say we should do this again?" she smiled.

"Yeah, but you're the most fun guy I've ever dated, so you can expect a 'yes' when you ask me out again." She leaned over, pressing her lips against his. She pulled away, the got out of the car.

"Good night, Pietro." she smiled as she walked up to open the gate.

"G-good night," he stuttered, touching his fingers to his lips.

As soon as Nikki opened the door, Scott and Jean were interrogating her.

"What did you do?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Did you mention the Institute?"

"Did he ask about our missions?"

"NO! We just went for a pizza and a couple rounds of laser tag. Then he brought me home. We talked about music, and school, and making friends. He asked me about my art. Why don't you trust me? Do you really think I would compromise the Institute? I mean, damn it, I live here, too!"

Jean's eyes narrowed.

"How can I not think you're out to get us when you're disobeying our orders and going out with our enemies?! If the professor hadn't told me not to interfere-"

"So why are you? Both of you need to pull the bowling balls out of your asses and stop harassing me!" With that, Nikki stormed upstairs and into her room. Rogue was on her bed, listening to her headphones and reading, Kitty was leafing through a magazine. 

"Oh my God, you're back! Nikki, what were you thinking? You went on a date with Pietro!"

"Ugh, Kitty. I've heard way too much of that tonight. I had a really good time with him. He was really, really funny, and sweet. He's very smart, too. We just clicked. And anyway, I heard you did the same thing." 

Kitty reddened, and Rogue pulled off the headphones. 

"What?"

"Come on, you know she's talking about Lance," Rogue grinned.

"So if it's okay for you to rendezvous with the enemy, as the bitch would say, why can't I?"

"It didn't work out with Lance, that's my point. They're jerks, and we're going against them constantly. It's just too complicated. Believe me, it's just not worth it. Let it go, and you'll be over him in no time." Kitty said, looking down at her hands. Nikki watched her suspiciously.

"Why are you pushing this, Kitty?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want him to hurt you."

"That's not it. You're nervous, I can tell. Who told you to convince me to stop dating Pietro? Scott and Jean, right? Oh, I'd like to rip her head off. Better yet, blast it off with Scott's eyes!"

"Nikki!" Kitty scolded, "That's awful! They just want to protect you."

"They don't like me, what do they care if he rips my heart out? They're only worried about themselves. He won't, by the way, hurt me."

"Nikki, you can't just assume from one date that this guy is safe."

"Do you have a reason, and I mean a real, good reason for not seeing Pietro anymore?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

Kitty said nothing. The words were too hard to spit out, too painful to hear herself say.

"I'm going to take a shower." Nikki grabbed her pajamas and stalked out of the room.

Rogue jumped off her bed and over to Kitty's.

"Why didn't you say anything about Magneto?"

"I couldn't. I don't know, it would hurt her." she hung her head, tears crawling down her cheeks.

"It'll hurt her more if she finds out later." Kitty's head flew up, meeting Rogue's eyes.

"You can't say anything!" she pleaded.

"I'll let you tell her, that's who she needs to hear it from. But you need to do it, and soon, before those two become too attached."


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been training for the State track meet, and that's taken up all my time. Thanks to all those who've taken the time to read my little fic. So here's chapter five:

Nikki laid on her bed, doodling cartoons as she hummed to herself. Kitty sat at the desk. She was supposed to be reading The Catcher in the Rye, but she was watched her cousin over the book. She looked so happy. It would be awful to destroy that. Nikki glanced at the cell phone that was next to her on the bed, mentally begging it to ring. It did. She jumped up, but let it ring.

"Can't seem too obviously happy to hear from him," she smiled as she picked the phone up on its third ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi Pietro," she blushed slightly, "I missed you, too.

Scott leaned in, knocking on the open door frame. He glanced at Nikki, then to Kitty.

"Kitty, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded, and followed him into the hall.

"She was talking to him, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. At least she like, didn't give him the Institute's number. Then we'd be getting prank calls at all hours." she grinned, trying to avoid what Scott was getting at.

"That means you haven't talked to her. Kitty, it's been two and a half weeks! Don't you think you should tell her about Magneto soon? I mean, Jean and I agreed to let you tell her, but if you don't soon, I can't guarantee we don't break that promise."

Kitty looked down at her feet. How could she hurt Nikki?

"I'll do it tonight," her voice wavered.

"Good. I know this is hard, but, would you rather Nikki finds out about Pietro's obligations to his father from Pietro himself? You're a good friend, Kitty." he patted her on the shoulder, then retreated to his own room. Kitty returned to her room, a pained expression on her face. Nikki looked at her and mouthed 'What was that about?'. Kitty didn't respond.

"Hey, P, can I call you back? Thanks." She shut off the phone, rushing over to her cousin.

"Kitty, what's wrong? You look like you're about to burst into tears! What did Scott say to you? That boy is in big trouble!" she started to go after Scott, but Kitty held up her hand.

"No, it's not Scott. Nikki, I really need to tell you something. It's important, and I shouldn't have waited until now to tell you."

"My God, Kitty, tell me! You're shaking!"

"Pietro's father is a mutant, Magneto. The Professor used to like, know him a long time ago when they were younger but they're enemies now because Magneto doesn't believe that humans and mutants can coexist."

"What do you mean, coexist?"

"Magneto wants to oppress all humans and bring mutants to dominance."

"You mean Pietro..." Nikki's eyes widened in shock as her voice trailed off. A tear rolled down her cheek to the tip of her chin. Kitty was also crying. "Pietro doesn't work for him, does he?"

Kitty nodded, unable to lift her eyes toward Nikki's.

"Then why on Earth would he give me the time of day? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. You were like, hellbent on dating him, anyway."

"That lousy little maggot. I can't believe this! It's crazy, I mean, there are some real dicks out there, but seriously.." She looked at Kitty through her tears.

"Thanks for telling me. What if you chickened out and this continued for weeks more?" She turned down her bed and got in although she was still fully clothed.

"I'm so sorry, Nikki. I know you liked him."

"No Kitty, I just thought I did. How could I like someone like that? Hey, it's pretty late. I'm gonna get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright," Kitty turned off the lights, welcoming the darkness that would prevent her from seeing Nikki cry.

The next morning when Kitty awoke, Nikki's music was playing as usual. She was bopping around the room, putting her hair into a ponytail, and singing softly to herself.

"I wish I could drive away to the sunset back to the day that we first met. Only believe the things I wrote, I put it in a note, yeah.."*

"Nikki?" Kitty ventured cautiously.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. I can't wait to dump his ass."

"You sure you're fine? Because I understand if you'd be upset. You liked him a lot." Rogue looked at her friend with uncharacteristic compassion. She knew what is was like to be let down by those she cared about. 

"It was only two and a half weeks. I've had plenty of relationships that lasted longer than that. Trust me, it's no biggie." she smiled reassuringly at them both as she put in her earrings.

"Whatever."

When they reached school, Nikki found Pietro already there, waiting at her locker with a bouquet of yellow and white daisies. Her favorite. He watched her saunter down the hallway towards him. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with colored threads running through them. Her curls bounced slightly as she walked, and they caught the light perfectly so that her red highlights became visible. Her face showed surprise as she noticed the flowers.

"Hey cutie. You never called back last night. Is everything okay?" he looked at her, trying to read her now blank expression. He held the daisies out to her, but she didn't take them.

"No. I don't want to see you anymore, alright? I refuse to be a victim of your games. So just leave me the hell alone." She slung her backpack into the locker and slammed it shut contemptuously, then stalked away. Pietro stood there in shock for a moment before he zipped over to her.

"Wait! What's going on?! What games are you talking about?"

"I found out about your father. You were using me, weren't you? I heard you were quite the serial dater. Why don't you find another girl to manipulate?"

"You thought I was using you?! Are you crazy? I'd never do that to you. And I have dated a lot of girls, but they've never meant as much to me as you do! Who told you I don't really care about you?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. If you and your dad want to tyrannize humans, you wouldn't become romantically involved with one. Now get lost, before I kick you in the balls." She walked faster down the hall, and Pietro stopped dead in his tracks. The flowers fell carelessly to the dirty tiled floor from his hand. 

"Human?" he whispered to himself incredulously, "Oh shit."

* That song was "Drive Away" by the All-American Rejects. I had to find ways to incorporate my music into the story!


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not too certain about this chapter.. It's pretty short, and to be honest, I think it kind of sucks. Tell me what you think, okay?

Nikki clutched her sketch pad as she entered the cafeteria. She stopped short when she saw her usual table. It was completely covered in vases of red roses. Pietro stood next to it, smiling hopefully, but she turned and left the room. Defeated, Pietro slunk back to a table which was occupied by Todd, Freddy and Tabitha.

"It didn't work. Neither did the notes I left in her locker or the teddy bear at her desk in her English class. She gave it to Lindsey Marshall and told her I put it on the wrong desk! Now Lindsey and the rest of the squad is after me." he shuddered, glancing in the direction of the cheerleader table. Lindsey winked at him and he quickly turned back around.

"Why don't you just give it up? It's obvious she don't want you no more." Todd laughed. Pietro shot him the death glare. Lance and Ray appeared with trays and sat down.

"What's up?" 

"Maximoff won't get over that X-chick," Freddy supplied.

"You're still hung up over her?" Lanced cried incredulously. Pietro nodded solemnly.

"She's special. But I'm running out of ideas. I've never failed a wooing attempt before," his eyes fell on Tabby.

Tabitha, you've seen all those corny teen movies where the guy always gets the girl. Give me something!"

"Did you try the whipped cream bikini?" The boys stared blankly at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I'm trying to get her back, not make her think I'm insane.."

"Okay. Well, you could always try serenading her." Tabby was somewhat distracted as she created a small bomb and threw it under Lindsey's seat. It went off, and screams erupted from the nearby table. Tabitha giggled maniacally. Pietro's eyes widened a plan began formulating in his head.

"Lance, you have your guitar with you, right?" Lance nodded suspiciously.

"It's in the Jeep. Why?"

"Go get it. I'm not so great a cappella." Pietro patted him on the back.

"No. I'm staying out of this. I don't want to get in trouble with Kitty!"

"If you aren't already, she'll find some reason to get mad anyhow. Plus, you'll get to skip 5th period." Pietro smiled persuasively. Lance tapped his fork on the table, thinking carefully.

"Alright," he said finally, "But only cause I hate chemistry class."

Nikki tried to pay attention to Mrs. Burke's version of the Punic Wars, but her mind kept drifting back to Pietro. Why was he trying so hard to get her back? Was that his form of amusement? What a sick game.. Someone knocked at the door, interrupting the Battle of Cannae. Mrs. Burke opened the door, and in came Pietro and Lance with a guitar. He winked at her as Lance begin to play. Then Pietro started to sing: 

"I got a confession to make  
That my heart would break  
To hear you say goodbye  
You're my every dream  
You're the threadwork to my seams  
And you know that I can't lie, when I say  
I can't stop thinking about you  
I can't stop thinking about how  
My heart's empty without you  
I just hate myself  
To think of you with someone else  
To hear you say goodbye  
I love you for who you are  
No more, no less  
And you know that I can't lie, when I say  
My dreams will never come true without you."* Pietro's strong, clear voice flooded Nikki's ears, and the blood began to throb in her head. The song ended, and Pietro stared into her eyes.

"Nikki, please take me back. I've never felt a stronger connection with anyone than I have with you. I know it's only been two-" Nikki jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom before he could finish. She dashed down the hall and ducked into the girl's bathroom. She was panting, unable to breathe properly. The stupid jerk was being so romantic.. Why? Didn't he realize that she wasn't a mutant? That she was just a human, the very race he was trying to destroy? Mrs. Burke walked into the bathroom.

"Nikki? Are you alright?" her voice was filled with concern.

"Yes. I'm sorry they disrupted your class. I wasn't aware that they were planning to do that."

"I could tell. Don't worry about it. I lost half the classes' attention well before Cannae. I made Mr. Maximoff leave, so if you'd like, you can come back to class. If you'd rather go to the nurse's office and just lay down for a while, I understand. You look extremely stressed." Nikki smiled graciously.

"I'll come back to class. Thank you for not getting mad, Mrs. Burke." 

"It's alright. Believe it or not, my high school memories are still in good shape. I remember high school heartache. It's tougher than it's made out to be."

Pietro strode into Algebra 2, looking around for Tabitha. The blonde was sitting at her desk, copying Lance's old notebook.

"Tabby," he growled.

She looked up, startled.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want, Pietro?"

"I listened to you. I came into her History class and sang to her. She ran away." Tabitha could feel his glare boring into her.

"I'm sorry! It was only a suggestion. It worked for Heath Ledger, you know. But then again, you're no Heath Ledger." she grinned evilly and finished copying her homework. The ball rang and Pietro zipped to a desk on the other side of the room so he could sulk. Maybe he should give up, she hated him now. Not that she didn't have good reason. He would be angry if he found out she was prejudiced against mutants. But how was he to know she wasn't a mutant? She was living in Xavier's mansion for crying out loud! He was never too fond of humans, but that was probably his father's tirades getting into his head. He never really gave them any thought. What did he care as long as they didn't harass him about having powers? But what would his father say about him falling for a human? It was fitting that he, the screw-up son of the year would fall for one of the people his father hates above all else. Surely Magneto wouldn't understand. No, things could never be easy. Pietro would have to choose between his father and her.

*- that was MXPX's "Without You". Ha, I put another song in here. That's three now, right?


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but completely necessary. Sorry to anyone who actually likes my story for the long wait..

Rogue and Nikki sat in their room, completely absorbed in their television. They were watching Ororo's tape of last week's episodes of One Life to Live. Jean appeared at the door, her face showing her obvious joy. 

"Hey girls! Go get dressed! Professor is taking all of us to see a show tonight!"

"Wow, all of us? What's the special occasion?" Nikki pulled her eyes away from the screen.

"It's the anniversary of the his opening the Institute. We do something special every year," Jean replied excitedly, "and this year, we get to see Aida on stage!! Come on, get dressed! Oh, and Rogue, easy on the makeup. Just tonight," Jean bounced out of the room before Rogue could retort.

"She should talk about going heavy on makeup. I don't put on an inch-thick layer of foundation everyday..." she grumbled as she pulled a pair of black dress pants and a sleeveless red turtleneck out of her closet. She put on the outfit and her black lace gloves. Kitty decided on wearing a teal dress and a white cardigan, and Nikki had put on a black boatneck top and maroon silk pants. They went downstairs to join the others.

Even Kurt, who was reluctant to go to a musical, thoroughly enjoyed the show. Everyone chatted excitedly on the way home.

"Oh, the ending was so romantic!"

"They died!"

"In each other's arms, fighting for what they believed in!"

"The music was so great. I hope Ororo lets me borrow the soundtrack sometime."

"The Princess chick was hot!"

"Shut up, Bobby."

"What was her name again?"

"Oh, my.." Jean's voice trailed off in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Look," she pointed.

The gates of the Institute were open. Scott turned on the walkie talkie system connected to Logan's Jeep.

"Logan, the gate's open."

"Wait there, kid. Something's not right."

A minute later, the Jeep pulled up. His voice came over the walkie talkie.

"I'm gonna check it out. The Professor said to stay in the car."

They watched Logan hop out of the vehicle and approach the Institute, claws bared.

"What happened?" Rahne looked fearfully at the others in the car.

"I don't know, Rahne."

"It wasn't the Brotherhood, was it?" 

"I said I don't know."

After a few more minutes, Logan reappeared at the door. He jumped back into the Jeep, and motioned to Scott to follow him up the drive. They got out and crowded around Logan and Ororo as they helped the Professor into his wheelchair from the car.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You'll see," Logan growled as they headed to the door. He threw it open. They all gasped to see the Institute was completely trashed.

"Oh my God! Professor, who did this?"

"I suspect it was Magneto and his delinquents, but he seemed to have blocked their minds. I can't read any of them." the Professor replied, rubbing his temples.

"But how could they have gotten the-" Nikki began, but stopped short, answering her own question, "Oh, my God! It was me! They got in because of me! That must have been why Pietro was feigning interest in me. That little silver haired weasel! Dammit!"

They waded into the debris that had been their home.

"Nikki, do you remember what we discussed when we planned your stay?" the Professor asked solemnly. Nikki nodded tearfully.

"That if I jeopardize the Institute in any manner, I'll have to go live with my Aunt in K.C."

"No, professor, you can't!" Kitty cried, "It was Quicksilver, not Nikki."

"No, Kit. He's right. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." her voice had regained its strength.

"I'm sorry to say this but, I must ask that you pack your things. Storm will bring you back in the X-jet tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," she replied stolidly as she began to pick up the mess.


	8. Chapter Eight

After the long night, Nikki rose quietly and washed up without waking the other girls. She pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bed and took her clothing out of the dresser and the closet, folding them into the pink suitcase. She remembered the things she'd left in other rooms such as her toothbrush, various art supplies, and a book she'd left on the living room table. The others were getting up as she carried everything downstairs to the door. She waited quietly for Ororo to finish breakfast. Kitty was crying as she ate her bagel, and Kurt's face was set in a pout. Rogue was much quieter than usual. Even Jean and Scott seemed distressed by Nikki's departure, which had turned out to be as sudden as her arrival. Ororo put her hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Are you ready, dear?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well I guess we'd better leave before the air traffic gets heavy." 

Nikki nodded solemnly and turned to the others.

"Goodbye. I'm sorry again for causing trouble. Thanks for taking me in." She hugged Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt, then followed Ororo to the jet. In a few minute's time they were in the air and heading toward Kansas City.

Kitty threw open the front doors of Bayville High, eyes narrowed. She was a woman on a mission. The mission? Find Pietro Maximoff and maim him. She stalked down the hall, her hands balled into fists. There he was at his locker. He turned and, seeing her, zipped over.

"Hi Kitty! Listen, you have to talk to your cousin for me. I mean, I know you don't like me but I-" he was cut short by Kitty's fist connecting with his left eye socket. Even he, the Speed Demon, was caught completely surprised. He stood there in shock, hands over his eye, his mouth hanging slightly open. When his brain registered what had happened, he began talking a mile a minute.

"HeyPrydewhadjadothatfor? YaknowIwastryingtatellya-"

"Shut up, slimeball. She's gone. Are you happy now?" She turned to leave, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. What? What do you mean gone? Where'd she go?"

"She got sent back to Kansas City because you jerks trashed the Institute, and the only way you could've gotten around the security system was like,-"

"The Brotherhood trashed the Institute?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Nikki totally took the blame for you breaking in, and the Professor sent her back to K.C."

"Kitty, I left the Brotherhood,"

"You what?" she cried incredulously.

"Yeah, because I love her, and that's way more important than trying to please my father. And I never got any information about the Institute from Nikki,"

"You mean it wasn't you who-"

"No,"

"And you left the Brotherhood-"

"To be with her."

"Oh shit, Pietro! For the fastest man in the world, you're timing is terrible!!"

"If I leave now I could get there about the same time she arrives."

"Wait! We need to discuss this with the rest of the team. Come on," she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.

Pietro slammed his fist onto the kitchen table of the Institute in frustration.

"Damn it, Summers! I'm not lying! I know you find it hard to believe, but I do have feelings, okay? All my life, everything I've ever done was to win my father's love. But his isn't what I need anymore, it's Nikki's. And if you mess this up for me more than it already is IswearI'llkillya."

"Calm down, Pietro, and tell us your side of the story," the Professor said soothingly.

"I realized that the only way I could be with Nikki was if I left the Brotherhood and my father behind. So when I got home, I put my stuff in a suitcase and told them to cram it."

"You said that to Magneto?!" Kurt exclaimed, astonished.

"Well, not to him exactly.. More to Remy, Freddy, and Todd. I told my father I was never going to be the son he wants me to be and walked out the door. That was yesterday afternoon."

"So what were you doing from then til now?" Scott demanded.

"I wrote a letter to Nikki, explaining that I left. And I slept."

"Where?" Jean asked curiously.

"In the park."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. You think that sucks, try sleeping on the street. I have the letter here if you don't believe me," his eyes met Scott's as he pulled out a folded sheet of notebook paper. He opened it, showing that was covered in his neat script.

"So if you didn't break in, who did?"

"It must've been my father's other flunkies. I don't know how they could have gotten past your security though. Maybe one of the Acolytes managed to get the code.. Damn it, can I go find Nikki now?" Pietro fidgeted in his seat impatiently.

The Professor spoke once more.

"Pietro, are you aware that your mind is blocked from my powers?"

"Yeah, last week my father started making us take these pills that contain something that deflects mind reading. But I haven't taken one since yesterday morning, so it should wear off soon. Why?"

"Because if I could read your mind or the minds of Magneto's team, then I could be assured that you didn't take part in the vandalism, and Nikki had nothing to do with it. It is still hard to tell whether this is one of Magneto's elaborate schemes or not."

"Please, read my mind! I don't care! I just want to bring Nikki back!"


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: This is another shortie, but it's also important. Pull out the Kleenex, this one's sad!

"Thank you for taking me back," Nikki said sullenly to Ororo as they landed in a field near Nikki's aunt's house in the K.C. suburbs. She picked up her suitcase and stood.

"I'm sorry I had to. I like you a lot, dear. I'll miss having you at the Institute. Here, I'll walk you to the door."

They walked to the front door, and Nikki knocked on it. A tall dark haired woman of about thirty opened the door.

"Nikki!! I'm so glad to see you! I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances," she turned to Ororo, "I'm Alicia Berelli. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ororo. The pleasure's mine. I'm sorry to say I must go. Good luck, Nikki. Bye."

"Here, you can sleep in my guest bedroom," Aunt Alicia said, showing Nikki to a bedroom in the back of the house.

"You just make yourself at home. I have to get ready for work. When I get back, you can tell me what exactly happened in Massachusetts."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"It must be Jessica from next door, do you remember her? I told her you were coming. You can go answer it."

Nikki got up and walked into the foyer. She opened the door and was immediately pulled into an embrace. Pietro leaned in and kissed her deeply before she could react. Nikki was lost in his passionate action for a moment, but then remembered why she was here. She pushed him away violently.

"What the hell, Pietro? The charade is over, you used me. I know, okay?" 

"No, I didn't use you. I had no idea you were a human, and when I found out, I didn't care. I still don't. I love you."

"Just stop."

"No! I didn't use you. I didn't break into the Institute. I left the Brotherhood and my father, for you. I've never cared so much about someone before. I need to be with you."

"Well that's just too bad. Get out of here, I never want to see you again!" she shoved him off the porch.

"Nikki, I-"

"GO!"

He looked up at her, heartbroken, and ran. Nikki sighed and went in, then locked the door behind her. Aunt Alicia walked in, phone in hand.

"Nikki, dear! It's the Institute! Apparently there was a misunderstanding. Whatever you got kicked out for wasn't your fault. Kitty's on for you," she handed the phone to her. Nikki's hand was shaking as she took it and put it to her ear.

"Kitty?"

"Nikki! Pietro didn't do it! He left the Brotherhood and he came here and the Professor read his mind and he's innocent! He came to get you-"

Nikki dropped the phone and flung open the door. She sprinted into the road. But he was already long gone.


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Okay, I lied. That wasn't the last chapter. I can't end it like that!! You want the real ending? Then READ!!

Nikki ran back inside the house.

"Nikki, what's going on?" Aunt Alicia was holding the phone.

"I just made the hugest mistake of my life! Let me talk to her!" she grabbed the phone, "Kitty?"

"Yeah, what just happened?"

"You called to late. He already came by and I told him to beat it. Tell the Professor to get on Cerebro and find Pietro. Make Ororo turn the jet back around. I'm coming back."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few, love you," Kitty's replied.

"Love you too," Nikki shut off the phone and walked back into her bedroom.

"Nicole! What is going on? Tell me, now!"

"I got kicked out because they thought a boy I was dating vandalized the place. But he didn't, and I just told him to leave. I have to find him. Aunt Alicia, I love him."

Alicia's expression softened.

"Well, let me help you put your things back in this suitcase! You've got to go get your man back!"

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Nikki ran to open it, imagining it was Pietro, refusing to take no for an answer. It was Ororo.

"I'm so glad you can come back!" she cried, embracing the girl.

"Thanks for coming to get me! We have to talk to the Professor and find Pietro!" 

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"He came to tell me what happened, but I didn't believe him. Then the Institute called. I have to get him back."

Nikki turned to her aunt.

"Aunt Alicia, I'm sorry for all this craziness,"

"Love is madness, Nikki, and you can't apologize for it. But it's also brittle. Hopefully in your case it hasn't broken just yet," she planted a kiss on her forehead. She handed Nikki her bag, and wished them luck. Ororo and Nikki got back in the jet and headed back to the Institute. The flight was dreadfully long to Nikki. Every minute was like an hour. She finally understood how time dragged to Pietro. He invaded her every thought. Still fresh in her mind was the image of the last time he looked at her, so desolately, before she banished him. She would not drive him away this time. After what seemed like an eternity, they were back at the Institute. Nikki could barely wait for Ororo to land completely before running out and into the Institute. She threw open the door. Most of the students were there waiting for her, but she would not stop to talk.

"Hey Nikki!"

"Glad you're back!"

"I have to see Professor Xavier immediately," she pushed through the crowd. Scott stood in her way.

"I guess you were right about Pietro. I'm sorry,"  
"If you're sorry get the hell outta my way so I can find him!"

"What do you mean? He didn't come with you?"

"Your call was too late. Pietro got there first and I made him leave. He ran off. I need to find him. The Professor can use Cerebro to locate him!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Xavier wheeled into the room, "His constant movement and high speed makes him almost impossible to track."

"So what do I do?"

"I guess you'll have to wait for him to come back," Scott said.

"No, he won't come back to Bayville!" Nikki's voice raised in irritation, "He gave up his old life. Wait!!"

"What is it?" the Professor asked curiously.

"I think I know where he may have gone. Once when we were talking about what we want to do when we finish school he said if he had the guts to, he'd go to Paris. He always wanted to live there. I think that may be our best bet."

"But how could he get to France without any money?" Kitty piped up.

"Pietro is fast enough that at top speed, he can run over water," the Professor replied.

"I've got to go get him back," Nikki said gravely to Xavier.

"I understand, Nikki. But the X-Jet needs time to refuel and cool off since the last flight. What I can do is give you a ride to the airport and the money to get to Paris."

"Oh, my God, Professor! You can't do that for me! All I've done is cause chaos for you."

Xavier smiled and took her hand.

"I wouldn't have known about the telepathy-blocking pills Magneto had if it weren't for you. Plus, Pietro wouldn't have left the Brotherhood. That makes Magneto's team much weaker. I know you may feel like you were trouble, but believe me, I am thankful that you came to the Institute. Scott, get the car. Nikki has to catch the next flight out of here."

Nikki threw her arms around the Professor.

"Thank you so much!"

Five minutes later, Scott was pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.

"You've got your bags?"

"Yep."

"And the money?"

"Uh-huh."

"And your passport?"

"Yes, Scott! Damn, you sound more worried than me!"

"Well, I do care about you, even if we didn't exactly get along. You're part of the team now."

"Aw, how sweet! Um, Scott?"

"Yeah, Nikki?"

"Could you go a little faster? I have a boyfriend to reclaim."


	11. I'm BACK!

This is an Author's Note!!

Hey guys! Can you believe how long it's been?? I lost my password to get into my account after my father changed my email address. I was afraid this would be the story that never ends, and the last chapter would always be a mystery. But oh, no.. I remembered my password and changed my email address, and I can finally write the (dun, dun, dun!!) LAST CHAPTER!!!!

It'll be posted by tomorrow. Are you excited? I know I am!

Love, Youngflower


	12. Chapter Eleven: The End

Here it is, the end to "A Brittle Madness". It proves what a sucker I am.. I hope you enjoy it. Note me what you think, okay? Thanks!

Pietro shoved his cold hands into his pockets. He could feel the moisture building in the air. It was cooler than he expected, and the forecast called for rain. He strode down the road, taking it all in. The excitement of being in Paris couldn't be dampened by a rainstorm. It was way better than he'd imagined, although... It would have been just amazing if he wasn't alone. His mind wandered once again to Nikki. The image of her face in Kansas City... She was so angry, her eyes were filled with so much hatred. Hatred for him. The thought of her hating him made his stomach feel cold. His finger lightly traced his lower lip. He could still feel her lips on him, and the warmth of being so close to her. She smelled like vanilla. Why did she turn him away? What had changed? If only he'd left the Brotherhood sooner, maybe he'd be with her right now, cuddling on the couch. Maybe watching one of those old movies she loved, that he pretended to hate.. And maybe if he wasn't such a jerk all the time, maybe he would've been allowed to join Xavier. He wasn't as awful as his father said, he was actually rather kind... But he blew it, nothing back there was worth it. There was nothing left for him.. A petite blonde in a denim skirt bumping into Pietro, knocking him back into reality.

"Excusez-moi," she purred with a smile.

"Sorry," he muttered, blinking. He looked around. He could see the Eiffel Tower peeking through the mist above the buildings. Pietro began to walk in that direction. He'd always wanted to see it up close. When he was younger, he used to imagine himself living in Paris with some beautiful girl in an apartment with a view of the Eiffel Tower. He had pictured himself, carefree, truly happy, not concerned with taking over the world. Magneto didn't exist in his dreams.

He was much nearer now, the Tower appeared much taller behind the buildings. He continued walking, a little more quickly. A drop of rain landed on his shoulder, then another on his nose. He should've brought a coat... Pietro was standing in front of it now. His mouth dropped open in awe as he gazed up at the beautiful structure. Thunder rolled faintly, and it began to pour. 

"Aww, shit..." he said under his breath. He ran to the elevator that would take him to the top of the Tower. When it reached the top, the door opened. Pietro stepped onto the landing. The wind was blowing some of the rain in, but he didn't mind. He leaned against the railing, watching the droplets tumble down upon the city and the clouds roll overhead. The cool water was blowing against his face, the icy sensation of the moisture was refreshing. The wind changed, and along with the new aroma of the city, the breeze brought the faint scent of vanilla. Pietro's eyes widened. It couldn't be... He turned quickly. There Nikki stood, beside the elevator. She was wearing a black peacoat and a long red knitted scarf. Her hair was loose and unruly from the wind. Never had he seen her look so beautiful. Her face, which had held a sullen expression quickly brightened to a jubilant grin when she saw him.

"Pietro!" she ran to him immediately and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him deeply; her hands found their way to the back of his head and she ran them through his silvery hair.

"Pietro!" she gasped, breathless from the kiss, "Kitty called as soon as you left. I didn't know, I didn't know left. Of course I didn't think you did it all along.. I love you, Pietro, please don't leave me! I'm so sorry!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched him. He immediately enveloped her in a tight embrace, holding her head to his chest and kissing her hair.

"Nikki, I love you so much, baby.. I thought you didn't believe me, and I'd never see you again, so I just ran.. How did you get here? How did you know?" He loosened his grip so he could look into her eyes, which were smudged black from her mascara.

"Professor Xavier tried to get me on the quickest flight here, but we missed the plane by a couple of minutes. Then Kurt told us that he'd been to Paris as a child and he thought he could teleport us here. He's waiting at the bottom right now. I remembered that night on the phone when we were talking about the places we'd want to see most. You said the Eiffel Tower, you told me about the daydreams. I just knew that you'd be here," she leaned forward to kiss him again.

"They did all that for us?" Pietro asked in disbelief. Nikki nodded. 

"I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd lost you," he cupped her chin in his hands. 

"I love you. I don't want to give you up ever again."

Pietro smiled, "You'll never have to. I promise. I'm not gonna let you go." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the elevator.

"Man, we owe Kurt big time.. C'Mon. Let's go home."

THE END!!!!

Aww, isn't it sweet? And when Nikki has to move back to KC, Pietro comes and sees her everyday. Then eventually they get married, and Pietro never meets Crystal! Yippee!

Thanks for actually reading the whole thing. I love you ALL!

~YoungFlower


End file.
